Nightmares
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) Lately, Katara's nightmares are unbearable. But she isn't the only one who's losing sleep over them.


Katara began screaming, her yells echoing out of her in loud waves. She sat up abruptly for the fourth time that night, sweat dripping off her skin. Aang wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. The nightmares were terrible lately, and it hadn't only been Katara who was restless. The bags under Aang's eyes were more prominent than ever, and he was grumpy throughout the day. Katara felt terrible, but it's not like she could help it. And it wasn't like Aang could prevent himself from being overly concerned.

"I want to be there for you. Every time you're scared, every time you're lonely, every time you don't feel safe. Forever."

So he was. And every time Katara awoke in screams over horrendous nightmares, Aang would be there to make her feel safe again.

He hadn't bothered asking her what her nightmares were about. But he had plenty of ideas.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh." Aang cooed, stroking Katara's head as she trembled. His hands traveled down her neck to her back where he stroked it softly until her breathing returned to normal. He could feel her slipping. He sighed, closing his eyes to get any amount of rest before she woke again. But she never did. She slept soundly in his arms throughout the rest of the night, clutching Aang as he involuntarily caressed her.

"You know, if you want to sleep in the guest room until I get over this completely, you can, Sweetie." Katara said the next morning over breakfast.

Aang furrowed his brow. "No. You can't bear those nightmare's alone."

"Excuse me, Avatar. But don't you think I know what I can and can't bear? I'll be fine, Aang."

"No. I won't leave you." Aang was firm in his decision.

Katara rubbed Aang's tired achy shoulders. "Don't you want one full-nights sleep? No distractions? No interruptions? Just sleep?"

Aang sighed. She was right. He did. Even so, he was terrified of what Katara would face alone.

That night, Aang and Katara kissed goodnight before parting to go to different rooms. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Katara draped her arms over Aang's shoulders. Aang buried his nose in her hair, taking in every last bit of her scent.

"Call for me if you need me."

"Ok."

"And don't be afraid to wake me up if you do."

"Ok."

"And please just—"

"Aang. I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I love you."

Before she could roll her eyes, Aang grabbed Katara's face in his hands and kissed her passionately, as if this was the last time he would ever see her.

Katara pulled away slowly. "It's just a couple nights, Sweetie. I love you too."

And they parted.

But it was still difficult for Aang to sleep. He tossed and turned, missing the feeling and warmth of another body in the bed with him. He worried about Katara, thinking of all the terrible things that still stung her heart. Like losing her mother. Being captured. Being hurt. Being tortured. The thoughts pained him as they pulsed through his mind. Eventually, Aang drifted into a feelingless sleep.

"AANG!"

Aang's eyes shot open at the sound of his name on Katara's lips. It must have been hours later, but it felt like minutes. Aang listened carefully, but it was only silence. It was probably just a dream. He concluded. But he still couldn't fall back to sleep, worry encasing his thoughts.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE!"

Aang sat up in the guest bed. He needed to do something. But Katara told him she would be fine. And he was so tired…

Aang's eyes fluttered shut.

"NO!"

Aang jumped out of bed. He couldn't take it. That amount of pain laced in someones voice wasn't ever to be ignored. He tore down the hall, unfazed by the fact that he was still half asleep.

"Katara!" Aang bursed through the door to find Katara awake, sitting up, holding her knees to her chest.

"No. I'm okay. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Oh, no Sweetie. Don't apologize." Aang said, trying to keep the pity out of his voice that urged to be there. Katara hated being pitied.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm fine."

"I don't care. I'm not. Hearing you in that much pain means I'm not fine." Aang crawled into bed next to her.

A tear rolled down Katara's cheek as Aang gently pushed her knees from her chest, picking her up into his arms so he could hold her. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close while she cried.

"It was you. They were doing horrible things to you…" Katara choked out.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm here." Aang soothed.

"I'm glad. I love you so much."

Aang smiled, already knowing that. He clutched her closer to him. As long as she was safe, he was happy.

"Please don't make me sleep without you again."

"I won't." Katara smiled through her tears.


End file.
